koidanoaidanofandomcom-20200213-history
Haru Tsubaki
Haru Tsubaki (椿 初流 Tsubaki Haru) is a main character in the series and is Kanoko's best friend in high school. He has a king-like aura to him and is constantly around Kanoko. He is in Kanoko's class and also joins the Newspaper Club to be with her and later, in the Student Council as Secretary. Appearance Haru is a very attractive high school student. He is considered to be so handsome that Kanoko even mentioned that he could probably take over the world with his looks alone. He is often compared to celebrities and some have stated that he is even better looking than most. Haru has all the traits a human could want: tall, muscular, athletic, smart, capable, charismatic, and he stands out among the crowd wherever he goes. Haru has black hair, gray eyes, and sharp facial features. He has a breathtaking smile, though he is rarely ever seen wearing it except when Kanoko is around. Personality Tsubaki has a cold and uncaring personality to almost all, with the exception of Kanoko. Since his days in the prequel, Warau Kanoko-sama, he has become somewhat considerate towards others or at least more so than before. He doesn't like getting involved in hassles and likes to avoid annoying people like Hijiri Jouran. He is very possessive of Kanoko and hates it when other men are around her, or even when she's thinking of other men (even though none of it is out of romantic interest). Though recently, due to his desire to beat Momoka Hanai in winning Kanoko's affections, he has tried to become less narrow-minded. He is quite intelligent, and is smart enough to get pass the entrance exams and place 25th the first year in a prestigious school like Takara no Tani, without studying. Tsubaki is perceptive at times, like noticing that Sayuri liked Hijiri, but can also be close-minded when Kanoko is involved, which caused him to think Mizukami liked Kanoko, after Mizumaki asked how close Tsubaki was to her. Relationships 'Takara No Tani High School' 'Kanoko Naedoko' Tsubaki has been in love with Kanoko since Middle School. Much to his dismay, he is constantly reminded of their first meeting when he was rude to her and told her he didn't talk to ugly girls. Tsubaki and Kanoko are best friends and can be honest with each other. Tsubaki has tried to make her notice his romantic intentions several times; including almost kissing her a few times, however Kanoko remains unaware of his advances. During middle school, when Kanoko regularly changed schools, Tsubaki always found an excuse to go see her, and now they're in high school he joined the Newspaper Club to be with her and they go home together. Tsubaki used to be very arrogant and didn't talk to his classmates, but after meeting Kanoko he has matured a lot as a person and made more friends. So when Kanoko thanks him for making her join the Newspaper Club because she actually likes being involved with others, he makes her join the elections as secretary because he wants her to widen her world. Tsubaki never attempts to hide his feelings for her, she just doesn't notice. He admits to regard her first as his best friend and then as the person he likes. After Yabuki confesses to Kanoko, he's thinking about confessing his feelings, but decides to go against that because he lacks the resolution to give up his position as Kanoko's best friend if things don't go well. Tsubaki and Kanoko go to a Christmas "date" which was a boat ride. Although, Tsubaki initially planned to row the boat himself, Kanoko, being her usual self, ended up being the one to row the boat, telling Tsubaki how she's always wanted to try it out and how her sister managed to topple the boat over when they were kids. Tsubaki initially planned to confess to Kanoko during their boat ride, but was interrupted by Mizukami, who was with Yabuki. The four of them went to get something to eat, where they then chat about the universities they would go to. When Tsubaki was asked which university he would choose, he said that he is now not quite sure about that, which alarmed Kanoko. When Tsubaki excused himself to go to the restroom, Kanoko asked Yabuki if they could go their separate ways from that point of the day. However, Yabuki was not satisfied with this, and so made a negotiation with Kanoko. If Kanoko agreed to meet with him to visit the shrine together, then he would gladly leave them for that day. Kanoko agreed, and when Tsubaki came back, she insisted Tsubaki to continue what he was going to say to her during their boat ride. As they sat on a bench, Kanoko says that she has an idea of what Tsubaki was going to say to her. Of course, she got this completely wrong, by coming to the conclusion that Tsubaki was transferring schools and that they won't be together much anymore, which was why Tsubaki was acting strange quite recently. Of course, the reason to Tsubaki's behaviour was because he was planning on confessing his feelings. Tsubaki finally tells Kanoko that being best friends was not enough and that he wants to be her boyfriend. Tsubaki tells her that she doesn't have to answer right away, but rather he wants her to consider his confession very carefully. After the holidays and having returned to school, Tsubaki finds out that Kanoko and Yabuki met each other during the holidays to visit the shrine. This, of course, doesn't sit well with Tsubaki and looks at Kanoko for an explanation, leaving her feeling as though she was caught "cheating" although she thinks she hasn't done anything wrong. As of chapter 37, the two have started going out. Category:Male 'Sayuri Himeno' Sayuri and Tsubaki have very similar personalities, which makes them clash when they first meet. When Sayuri tricks Kanoko into joining the pageant, Tsubaki decides she's untrustworthy. They both are going through a similar love situation with Hijiri and Kanoko, so they unknowingly talk about it and understand each other. They haven't accepted their friendship, but it's obvious to the readers that despite claiming otherwise, they do get along. After helping them get together, Sayuri and Hijiri are grateful to Tsubaki and friendly towards him. Tsubaki even eats lunch with them occasionally. Sayuri and Tsubaki can openly talk about their relationships and feelings, so when Tsubaki is feeling down about his feelings for Kanoko or needs to talk about it, he goes to Sayuri for advice. Sayuri suggests to just confess and get over it, since he's just her friend and has no right to stop other guys from getting close to Kanoko. 'Hijiri Jouran' Hijiri wanted Tsubaki to join the Broadcasting Club because of his good looks, but after thinking he was the mastermind behind the Newspaper Club (it's actually Kanoko) he became excited and wanted him to join even more. He starts to scheme expecting a reaction from the Newspaper Club and Tsubaki. At one point he realizes that Tsubaki likes Kanoko and tries to blackmail him, when it doesn't work out, he thinks it was just part of his plan and he doesn't really like her. When Ouji tells him that Sayuri might like Tsubaki, he stops being friendly with him and rejects an alliance for the upcoming elections telling him to not come looking for him anymore. When Hijiri thinks Tsubaki turned down Sayuri, he punches him in the face, after knowing the truth he is deeply sorry and apologizes. After all that is resolved, they finally become friends and Hijiri openly tells Tsubaki how cute he finds him and gives him a nice present on his birthday. Hijiri, as a person who likes beautiful things, is definitely Tsubaki's fan. 'You Yabuki' Yabuki knows that Tsubaki is close to Kanoko and thinks she's been using him as a cover for her moves. Even though Yabuki told Tsubaki to stop meddling in Kanoko's affairs, they don't seem to be on unfriendly terms and even help each other during the elections, after that, their interactions are minimal until Yabuki gets closer to Kanoko and finally confesses to her. When Kanoko is in the nurse's office after fainting, Yabuki tells Tsubaki that he sees Kanoko as a girl he likes and ask about his feelings for her. Tsubaki admits to liking her since middle school and Yabuki smiles and tells him it was expected, because after spending time with such an interesting girl one couldn't help but to fall for her. Yabuki then asks Tsubaki to tell him more about Kanoko during her middle school days. Tsubaki feels defeated for the first time and thinks that he acted in an uncool way when he told him how long he had liked Kanoko, as if that was a reason to have a claim on her. After seeing the way Yabuki reacted and the way he's approached his feelings for Kanoko, Tsubaki thinks there are people out there that are worthy of Kanoko, when he thought he was the one who deserved her all along. In that moment he realizes how conceited he's actually been. 'Aruto Otabe' Tsubaki hates Otabe because he is constantly stalking Kanoko. Otabe ignores Tsubaki most of the time and focus on Kanoko, which irritates Tsubaki even more. After joining the Student Council, Tsubaki is in charge of dealing with the Computer Club to avoid Otabe getting close to Kanoko, leading to a heated argument between Otabe and him. 'Korekiyo Mizukami' Mizukami is friendly with Tsubaki and knows that he likes Kanoko so they can openly talk about it. When Mizukami suspects Yabuki has an interest on Kanoko, he teams with Tsubaki to leave Yabuki and Kanoko alone. Mizukami and Tsubaki eavesdrop on Yabuki and Kanoko during his confession. 'Kyouko Shinonome' Kyouko is insecure around attractive guys, so she's wary around Tsubaki. 'Mitsuki Ouji' Ouji thinks Tsubaki is interested in Sayuri and warns Hijiri about it. 'Middle School Classmates' 'Momoka Hanai' At the beginning of Warau Kanoko Sama, Momoka had a crush on Tsubaki, but after getting to know him more and spending time with Kanoko, she realized she didn't like him anymore. Tsubaki thought that even though she was physically his type, she was too dimwitted for him. While at first they only interacted because Kanoko was their mutual friend, they end up becoming friends and Tsubaki openly talks about his love for Kanoko with Momoka and listens to her advice. Momoka won't hesitate to call out Tsubaki's problematic behaviour when it comes to Kanoko and put him on his place. After going to the hot springs with everyone and having a serious discussion with Momoka, Tsubaki stops thinking Momoka is dimwitted and even admits that if Momoka were a guy, he would have lost already. 'Touta Natsukusa' In middle school, Natsukusa was jealous of Tsubaki because Momoka was interested in him, however, after spending time together the two of them became good friends. In high school, Natsukusa continues to have doubts about Tsubaki's feelings for Momoka and after asking him about it, he finally realizes Tsubaki doesn't have any romantic feelings towards her. Tsubaki gets jealous whenever Natsukusa and Kanoko spend time alone together, but still thinks of Natsukusa and the others as his close friends. When Tsubaki is confronted with the dilemma of confessing to Kanoko and risking his position as her best friend, he thinks of Natsukusa and how he's considered him as a best friend to an extend, but if Natsukusa had to decide between Tsubaki and Yamada, he'd probably choose Yamada, his friend from kindergarten. 'Jounoshin Yamada' Yamada is a huge fan of Tsubaki since middle school. He used to think Tsubaki was cold and hard to approach, but ever since has noticed how sweet and cool Tsubaki can really be. Yamada is still surprised he's become his friend and will fangirl every time Tsubaki acknowledges him. 'Kakitsubata Reiko' Reiko thinks Tsubaki is very handsome, so when she wants cute guys to come close to her, she makes sure he isn't close enough to intimidate them. Category:Male